


Tale Of The Elms

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Angels, Arranged Marriage, BDSM, Bondage, Chaptered, Dark, Demons, Edging, Fairies, Forced Orgasm, Happy Ending, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kidnapping, Kinky, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Niall Horan - Freeform, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Safaa Malik - Freeform, Sex, Slow Build, Watersports, Zayn Malik - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I am in love with an angel named Louis Tomlinson.But I can’t have him... yet





	Tale Of The Elms

Louis is perfect. An angel gifted to the earth. Why? Well I have no idea, no one here really deserves him. The humans are disgusting, This planet is a messed up ball of waste already on it’s path to destruction. But that’s ok, I still have louis. I know that the moment this world ends he will unveil his beautiful wings and fly back up to the heavens where he belongs. I’ve never actually seen his wings... but I know he has them. He just can’t be human, nothing that perfect can be a human.

I watch as he sits under the big oak tree eating his lunch like he usually does. I’ve been observing him everyday since the moment I first laid my eyes on him. What I’ve noticed is that he’s always alone. School was suppose to be a social place, but louis seems to enjoy his time alone. Eating his lunch away from all the other students, day after day. he often smiles while staring off into space, ‘𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵?’ I often wonder.  
Once again I feel that longing desire to just reveal myself to him, but I must not. If I did... who knows what would happen. I would give anything to just speak with him and have a long meaningful conversation. But It’s just not meant to be.

The bell rings, signalling that it’s time for him to go finish his classes. Louis gathers his things and stands up. For a moment he looks around, and suddenly it feels like he’s staring right at me. His gaze seeming to pierce through the barrier that magically stands between us, I stare back, wishing in the moment that I wasn’t invisible...  
he walks away soon after.  
I sigh. I always get my hopes up, even tho I know he can’t see me. He’s not meant to see me. I always cloak myself before I get too close to him so I’m never caught.

“Goodbye my lovelly”  
I whisper.

After I glance to make sure he gets inside the school doors safely, I’m sad. I miss him, and he’s only been gone a few moments. Our connection is getting stronger by the day.

I take off my cloaking spell and allow myself to take flight. Back home to my family in the other Elm.  
I’ll be back to see my Louis tomorrow.

It’s summer, meaning the air is warm and smooth. Making it more pleasant to fly than in the cold crisp winter. Cold air is unpredictable, with sudden changing winds and tougher currents, almost too dangerous to fly in. But my wings are strong, they carry me high above the clouds and never waver. I trust them. They can not fail me if im going to live up to my expectations in the future.

I arrive at the gate to the other Elm.. my Elm. The place no other creatures can go. The gate is hidden well, to an unknowing eye it’s just a big healthy pine tree, but to me, it’s the entrance to the home of the fairies.  
Leaving the Elm is a major law, only the 13 leaders of the clan are allowed to leave for valid reasons like gathering resources or meeting with other creatures in different Elms. Getting caught... it’s something I’m willing to risk to see Louis everyday.  
I risk banishment.

I approach the wooden doors with caution. There waiting for my return is my best friend, Rebeca. She’s the only one who knows where I disappear to everyday. And she helps me get back inside unnoticed. it’s a delicate process. Any wrong move and the gate would automatically notify the entire Elm about the unauthorised breach.

“Did you see him?” She whispers.  
I nod in return.  
“Whats wrong?”  
I only shake my head and motion for us to go inside. I’m still slightly upset about having to leave Louis, even though I know I’ll see him tomorrow. Everyday I seem to miss him more and more. She looks like she understands my pain, like usual, she always gets me. My thoughts and emotions are all mixed up, so we don’t talk about them till I understand them myself, whether that’s later today or in a weeks time.

We enter the Elm. The blinding light disorients me like usual as we cross the border of universes. It’s so quiet, it’s always quiet near the border, everyones so afraid to even get near the gate anymore. No one wants to be punished.  
We walk together silently along the pebbled path. It is a comfortable silence. I’m so glad I have her.  
Rebeca is my only friend, I’m not allowed to have many friends because of my family’s rank. We are on the top rank of the clan, meaning my family is basically royalty, making myself the prince,  
their only child.  
Their only son.  
My parents believe no one should associate themselves with people of a lower rank, but I don’t agree with them, I think fairies are fairies, no matter what their rank. But even with my different opinion my parents still limit the people I can come in contact with. I have known Rebeca since I was a youngling, I forced them to except her.  
So I have learned to really appreciate Rebeca’s presents.

“When you get home will you write me?” She asks as we approach the spot where we have to part ways.  
“Of course”  
I begin to walk away.  
“And tell me what happened?”  
She calls.  
I turn and wave goodbye, with a fond smile.  
‘𝘈𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨’ I thought.

I continue on the familiar pathway home, passing by the flower fields where our nectar is stored, and youngling schools, where our youth are grown and trained. It makes me happy hearing the laughter of all the younglings, they’re all so unknowing of the cruel world around them, making them so carefree and joyful. Next I pass by magic falls, where all the water fairies practice their spells. I wave at the serina, the main water fairy, as she guides droplets of water into a soon to be rain cloud. And finally, I pass the elders tree. The elders tree is a giant oak tree, the largest in the land. All the knowledge of our elders is kept in there, it’s where all the elders go to live out their final years and write down their life experiences to keep them safely stored in books. The whole tree is filled with books. It’s how we keep all of our past knowledge for the future generations.

I walk up to the giant iron gates that surround my home.  
“Liam, open up please!”  
Liam is the head of my family’s security, I owe my life to that man, he has saved me multiple times.  
“Yes my prince”  
The large pieces of metal creak and groan as they swing open allowing me entrance.  
“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that” I grumble as I walk in.  
“Sorry my pri- I mean sir”  
I turn and give him a glare.

“Are you alright sir, you seem a little on edge?”

I can tell he’s nervous by the way that he looks to the ground. In the past I have had some issues with my anger so his fear is reasonable.  
“I’m just peachy!”  
The sarcasm and anger in my voice is very prominent.  
With that im gone, storming my way through the yard and up to the door.  
I know it’s wrong to just blow up on people, but I’m just so frustrated! This strange feeling I feel won’t go away after I see Louis. Each day it grows stronger, and I just can’t figure out what it is.  
I’m stuck in this endless cycle of confusion.

“Mother I’m home”  
I call, as I stomp through the door.

Silence

“Mother...”  
I wait,  
“father..?”

Wow, I shouldn’t even be surprised it’s rare that they are ever home during the day. Only when it’s supper time or when they need to sleep. I guess I can’t blame them, they do have a clan to run. That’s a lot of responsibility.

I head up the giant staircase to my bedroom. I spend a lot of time in my room, it’s nice, warm, and comforting. I also really like being alone, I have time to think and practice my spells.  
My a talent has yet to be discovered because I’m not of age yet, all fairies find out when we turn 21. I’m only 17, just a few years to go. I also take over running the clan when I find my talent, I hope i’ll be ready by then.

-𝗡𝗲𝘄-𝗠𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗮𝗴𝗲-

The robotic voice of my communication device speaks to me.

\- 𝐖𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤 𝐧𝐨𝐰?

It’s from Rebeca. Haha I love her, she’s very persistent.

* 𝐇𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐨 𝐑𝐞𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚

\- 𝐖𝐡𝐲 𝐝𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐝 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦?

* 𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦?

\- 𝐈𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐝?

Wow is love sad? Or is it sad that I just can’t have the love I want? I’m questioning myself...

* 𝐍𝐨, 𝐢𝐭’𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭, 𝐈 𝐠𝐮𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐈’𝐦 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐬𝐚𝐝.

\- 𝐖𝐡𝐲?

* 𝐃𝐨𝐧’𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐨. 𝐖𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫.

\- 𝐎𝐤... 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐧’𝐭 𝐬𝐡𝐮𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐮𝐭.

I sigh as I read her message. I’ve shut her out in the past and I feel terrible doing it, but I just can’t bring myself to understand my own thoughts.  
‘𝖬𝖺𝗒𝖻𝖾 𝖨 𝗌𝗁𝗈𝗎𝗅𝖽 𝗃𝗎𝗌𝗍 𝗀𝗈 𝗍𝗈 𝗌𝗅𝖾𝖾𝗉’

I roll over on my cot and prepare for a rest. I’ll just wake up in a little while so I can have supper, it’s only half past 4. Today was very uneventful, just like any other day, I’m starting to get really bored of the repetitive things. It’s making me tired.

Sleep sleep sleep.  
Time to let the darkness engulf me.  
pretty darkness.

——————————————

9:04 pm

“Wake up! Wake up!!!

“Wha-“

“Sir your parents have been calling for you!”

It was Liam. He interrupted my amazing dream,  
I was so happy there, me and Louis were happily married... with 6 kids!

“Yes, yes tell them i’ll be down in a moment”  
I mumble.

Liam nods and hurries out the door.

I reach over and grab my phone.  
23 unread messages.  
Oops, I forgot it was suppose to be a quick nap. I probably missed supper.  
I decide not to answer anyone right now, my parents will be getting impatient.

I walk downstairs finding them both in the kitchen. They have serious expressions on their faces, I’m slightly worried.

“Ahh my son”  
My father greets me enthusiastically,  
“We bring great news!”

I simply stare, waiting for him to continue. I never talk to my parents much, only small talk or about important business matters. We never had time to bond. So I find their behaviour today very strange.

“We have found you a wife!”  
My mother cuts in. She sounds so excited.  
“She’s of your equal rank too! So now you won’t be shamed with a peasant women.”  
She laughs.

“what?”  
My voice comes out barely in a whisper. I’m in such shock, how is this happening so soon, I thought I still had 4 more years of freedom.  
I wipe my sweaty palms on my pants.  
“What?”  
I repeat myself, louder this time.

“A wife my boy.”  
My father looks proud. He comes and gives me a pat on my back.  
“A beautiful lady from the other side of the Elm, part of the Malik clan I recon.”

The Malik clan. Wow the Maliks are very well known here, the beauty and grace they bring to the Elm never go unnoticed.

“I don’t want to be married... not yet!”  
I can feel myself starting to panic. If I am to be married now that means I’d have to take over the clan at this age. I- I don’t want to marry a women!  
Louis...  
“Y-you guys can’t make me do this!”  
They are just looking at me. Why Won’t They Speak!  
“Do you even care about how I feel?!”  
My breathing is rapid, quick short breaths that aren’t satisfying my body, I’m growing weak. I reach up and clutch my chest, it’s so tight. There’s a sharp stabbing pain near my heart that I can’t describe, am I dying? I fall to my knees.  
I can’t hear anything.  
I look up and see my mothers mouth moving but no sound is getting to my ears.  
Just, ringing ringing ringing.  
Black dots are clouding my vision,  
ah...  
welcome the darkness again.  
Always welcome the darkness...  
I faint.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Lovellys!
> 
> So... this is my new fic. This whole story is without prompt from another person so it’s all my work, sorry if it’s bad. I’ll get better!  
> But I’m really excited to continue this. I have big plans.  
> Feel free to comment any suggestions!
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Until next time
> 
> Cya!


End file.
